Disney Lyrics
by sofialorido995
Summary: Enjoy this collection of my favorite Disney songs!
1. Chapter 1:Friend Like Me-Aladdin

Chapter 1:Friend Like Me-Aladdin

Lyrics from "Aladdin"

Written by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman

Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherazade had a thousand tales

But, master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mr. Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

Come on whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you, dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this

Can your friends do that

Can your friends pull this out their little hat

Can your friends go, poof

Hey, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let her rip

And then make the sucker disappear

So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed

I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers

You got me bona fide certified

You got a genie for your charge d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what's your wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so

Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me!


	2. Chapter 2:Unforgettable-Finding Dory

Lyrics from "Finding Dory"

Song written by Irving Gordon

Song performed by Sia

Unforgettable

That's what you are

Unforgettable

Though near or far

Like a song of love that sings to me

How the thought of you does things to me

Never before

Has someone been more

Unforgettable

In every way

Unforgettable

That's how you'll stay

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am

Unforgettable too

Unforgettable

In every way

Unforgettable

That's how you'll stay

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am

Unforgettable too


	3. Chapter 3:Belle-Beauty And The Beast

[Belle]

Little town it's a quiet village.

Every day like the one before.

Little town full of little people, waking up to say.

[Man #1]

Bonjour!

[Man #2]

Bonjour!

[Woman #1]

Bonjour!

[Man #3]

Bonjour!

[Baker]

Bonjour!

[Belle]

There goes the baker with his tray like always.

The same old bread and rolls to sell.

Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,

To this poor provincial town.

[Baker]

Good Morning Belle!

[Belle]

G'morning Monsier!

[Baker]

Where you off to?

[Belle]

The book shop...

I just finished the most wonderful story,

About a beanstalk and an ogre and an...

[Baker]

That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

[Group of Women]

Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question.

Dazed and distracted can't you tell?

[Woman #1]

Never part of any crowd.

[Man #3]

'Cause her head's up on some cloud.

[Villagers]

No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle.

[Man #1]

Bonjour!

[Belle]

Good day!

[Man #1]

How is your family?

[Woman #1]

Bonjour!

[Man #4]

Good day!

[Woman #1]

How is your wife?

[Woman #2]

I need six eggs!

[Man #2]

That's too expensive.

[Belle]

There must be more than this provincial life.

[Book Shop Clerk]

Ah! Belle!

[Belle]

Good Morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed!

[Book Shop Clerk]

Finished already?

[Belle]

Oh I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?

[Book Shop Clerk]

(Ha ha) Not since yesterday!

[Belle]

That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!

[Book Shop Clerk]

That one?! But you've read it twice!

[Belle]

Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

[Book Shop Clerk]

If you like it all that much, it's yours.

[Belle]

But sir!

[Book Shop Clerk]

I insist.

[Belle]

Well thank you! Thank you very much!

[Group Of Men]

Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well.

[Group Of Women]

With a dreamy far off look.

[Group Of Men]

And her nose stuck in a book.

[Villagers]

What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Belle.

[Belle]

Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.

[Woman #3]

Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel.

[Man #1]

But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us...

[Villagers]

She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle.

[Lafue]

Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world.

[Gaston]

I know.

[Lafue]

No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter

[Gaston]

It's true Lafue. And I've got my sights set on that one.

[Lafue]

The inventors daughter?!

[Gaston]

She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!

[Lafue]

But shes...

[Gaston]

The most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!?

[Lafue]

Well of course, I mean you do, I mean...

[Gaston]

Right from the moment when i met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle.

[Silly Girls]

Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute!

Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute.

[Villagers talking]

[Belle]

There must be more than this provincial life!

[Gaston]

Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!

[Villagers]

Look there she goes, the girl that's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in.

But she really is a funny girl..

A beauty but a funny girl..

She really is a funny girl...

That Belle!

[Man #1]

Bonjour!

[Man #2]

Bonjour!

[Woman #1]

Bonjour!

[Man #3]

Bonjour!

[Man #4]

Bonjour!

[Man #5]

Bonjour!


End file.
